The Treacherous Journey
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: Summary: Bolt, Dylan, Mittens, and Rhino go a journey, and will discover many dangers. BoltxMittens. Discontinued
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**(I hope some idiot doesn't say I am copying off of xixh4n in later chapters. If you see some signs of copying, point them out right away please!)**

**Unknown Dog's P.O.V**

"_TIME. Time was everything that meant to me right now. Not my white fur covered in scars, and black nose black as ashes…. Not my beloved's pale white fur covered in bloodstains and paw pads cut gingerly…. Not the fact that we had not eaten in days….._

_It was just time now."_

That was what I thought right then and there as I was speeding with my beloved through the wretched alleyways with wolf grey skies on 15th Street, trying to escape Dorijo, my worst nightmare.

"He's catching up!" my wife yelped.

"Try to outsmart him!" I called back.

"_You idiot! Obviously, nothing is outsmartable now!" _I thought in a rage.

All of a sudden I heard a low, suppressing, growl.

"He found us!" my wife cried as she dodged the trash cans and empty oil cans, laying about.

"Keep running! I think I see a clearing ahead!" I called back to her.

As we kept running through the narrow alleyway (Occasionally hearing growls behind us), I noticed something was very wrong….. It was a big, steel wall that was ahead of us, not the plethora of grey clouds.

"Hunny, we're at a dead end!" I yelped.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed as she crashed into the wall.

Suddenly, out of the fog, a Doberman pincher, with fur brown as mud, eyes red as blood, and a stare solid as ice.

"You are mine!" he barked furiously, lunging at me.

"Dijo, when did you ever find me? Never, until now!" I barked, dodging his strike.

"Well, it's time now to say goodbye to everything you love, goodbye!" Dijo growled mercilessly, charging with all his might at me.

My wife got in his way, and tried to block me, but ending up getting thrown aside on the solid concrete.

"Rosie!" I cried.

There was no time for sad feelings right now, because Dijo was coming at me, full speed.

We both crashed into eachother and fought until glaring, red lights were seen on the beige walls of the alleyway. I was distracted and was hypnotized to looked at them for just enough time while Dijo struck my face.

"You see?" he laughed evilly. "I finally got you!"

He walked away, disappearing into the fog.

My body felt weak from loss of blood, and as I laid there I remembered the days when me and Rosie and met, having fun, growing up, and marriage. Then I thought about my two sons I would never see again.

I turned on my side, groaned one last time, then blacking out completely.

**Well, I hope you loved that chapter! All reviews are Welcome! And please, if you see errors in this story, please help me correct them.**

**-TIA**


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Feelings and An UNS

**Chapter 1: Strange Feelings and An Unexpected News story**

**I'm going to try multiple P.O.V so don't make fun of me because of that. (Dylan will be in later chapters. Sorry DX.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt; it belongs to Disney Animation Studios.**

**Bolt P.O.V**

**Monday, 2:00 am**

I was sound asleep on an October night on my polyester bed in Hollywood, thinking my own thoughts. Then, for some reason, I felt thirsty, and I got up, yawning. After a quick drink from my dog bowl, I headed back to bed. Before I could snuggle up, I saw Rhino and Mittens sleeping quietly. I first looked at Rhino, snoring a bit, murmuring something about 'Bolt saves the day' or some other thing that Rhino thinks. Then I turned to Mittens, and my ears started to perk, remembering when I first met her, still believing that she was Calico's puppet and hanging her over a bridge. I laughed a bit, remembering. Then I remembered passing through all those states... playing on the house with wheels, digging on the dirt truck, giving her a ball of yarn, telling me to play with the black Labrador, (I never got his name) and sitting together with Rhino watching the fireworks. Before I could think anymore, sleep got the best of me and I drifted back off into my own thoughts.

**Mittens P.O.V**

**Monday, 7:30 am**

I was dead asleep until the birds woke me up.

"Stupid Sparrows." I thought, glaring at them.

I stretched myself out and yawned. Then I turned my head to see that Rhino was gone but Bolt was sleeping peacefully, still breathing softly. I decided not to wake him up, so I went into the living room and saw Rhino watching TV.

"Morning cat," Rhino said.

"Morning Rhino," I yawned.

I tried to squint my eyes from the drowsiness I was experiencing right now.

"So, what are ya watching?" I asked Rhino.

"The Regular show." Rhino laughed as another anvil hit Mordecai on the head.

"Why aren't you watching the Bolt show anymore?" I inquired, confused.

"Those aliens are so unrealistic." Rhino frowned.

When I had finally adjusted to the light, Bolt came in the room, yawning, and lept up on the couch.

"Morning Bolt," I said in a much more regular voice.

"Good morning Mittens," Bolt yawned.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"I could have gone longer if I wanted to," Bolt joked.

**Rhino P.O.V**

**Monday, 8:00 am**

"Well, I'm bored with this show now, I am changing the channel." I said blandly, changing the channel by bouncing on the remote.

Suddenly, a news story popped up on the screen.

Bolt, Mittens, and I stared at the TV headline.

_"I am Katherine Wilson, reporting that Sovereign Entertainment is closing down due to the shutting down of the program, Bolt, and fury of the fans who used to enjoy it." _Katherine said.

_"Here we have Lillian Ganders, on the scene, reporting from Sovereign Entertainment." _Katherine commented, the camera turning to a girl reporter, about 17.

_"Thank you Kathy, I am on the scene, and I am going to interview Mindy Parker from the Network of Hollywood Cable Studios." _Lillian said, the camera turning to an Asian woman, short and about 40.

_"Mindy, how do you feel about the closing of Sovereign Entertainment?" _Lillian asked, turning the microphone towards the woman.

_"I feel that Penny, Her mother, and Bolt, should've thought twice before deciding on Sovereign Entertainment's future!" _Mindy said, very moody, and tired.

_"I mean feelings, as in emotions." _Lillian explained.

_"A combination of frustration, and rage." _Mindy said, glaring at the reporter. _"Anything else you want to try to nag me to answer?"_

_"No..." _Lillian trailed looking away.

_"Anyway, we are now going to..."_

I shut the TV off before the reporter could finish.

Then the three of us stared at each other with disbelief and confusion.

**I hope you guys and girls out there review, it would SO make my day. Thank you bolt fan 21, Sangre Del Lobo, and JR for reviewing! I would also want to thank JR for correcting my grammar and helping me make this chapter the way it is now.**

**-Prince T**


	3. Chapter 2: The Return of a Long Lost Bro

**Chapter 2: The Return of a Long Lost Brother**

**Yup guys, I'm back! Sorry for not telling you that I had a MAJOR writer's block :(. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Dylan P.O.V**

**Monday, 10:00 am**

I felt the wind brush across my face as I hid in a pickup truck heading toward Los Angeles/Hollywood. I had so many things I needed to tell my brother, Bolt. The pain in my heart deepened every time I thought about this. Suddenly, I saw a big house on the countryside. I was going to try and see if this was Bolt's house. Like a big goofball, I jumped off the pickup truck, luckily landing on my feet, and made my way slowly toward the house.

**Bolt P.O.V**

**Monday, 10:05 am**

I was slowly eating breakfast, and thought about last night. What was I doing that was so peculiar to their great journey? Then I looked up at Mittens to ask her, slowly at first.

"So, how has your morning been?" I asked, looking at Mittens a little awkwardly.

"Yes, yes. Everything is okay…" Mittens trailed, continuing to eat her food.

Mittens then stared up at Bolt and asked suspiciously, "Why did you ask that obvious question? Of course I'm having a good morning, silly."

"Well I- aw fine, I'll tell you." sighed Bolt, not wanting to put Mittens in a 'bad' mood.. "It was….. about last night. I was missing all the adventures we had… and well, uh, I sort of..." Bolt mumbled, trailing off.

**Dylan P.O.V**

**Monday, 10:09 am**

I jumped on the windowsill and surprisingly saw my brother, a cat, a hamster, and a human of the feminine gender. I slipped in the open doggy door, and snickered. I hope he didn't mind, but I was going to pounce on him like old times.

**Bolt P.O.V**

**Monday, 10:11 am**

I was about to finish my sentence, but surprisingly, I saw a strange shadow lurking behind the counter.

"What are ya looking at?" Mittens asked.

"I'll...be right back." I said, tip-toeing toward the counter.

While Mittens turned to look outside at the rising sun, I continued to tip-toe over to the counter. I eventually made my way behind the counter and hid there for several seconds, then deciding to look on the other side of the counter where the shadow still lurked about. When I poked my head out from the side I was hiding behind, I saw something that made my heart stop.

**Dylan P.O.V **

**Monday, 10:13 am**

I finally pounced, but Bolt didn't make a move. My brother's eyes were as big as flying saucers and his mouth hung open, speechless. He yelped when I landed on him. The cat sharply turned her head around to see me pinning him down. She ran towards me, with a dangerously wild look in her eyes.

**Mittens P.O.V**

**Monday, 10:17 am**

I was furious at the dog that tried to attack Bolt. I ran to defend him, also giving the other dog a bunch of scratches.

"Who do you think YOU are, doing in THIS particular house, trying to attack my friend!" exclaimed Mittens angrily.

"I was just having fun with my pal, like in the old days!" hurtfully exclaimed the other dog.

"Old Days? Pal?" she thought. This was getting more confusing by the second, but it all had to fit together somehow...

Bolt wriggled out of Dylan's grasp and shook himself off. "Are you who I think you are?" He asked, recovering from shock.

Dylan nodded. "The one and only..."

Bolt took a deep breath and inquired, "Can I please explain?"

"You better have a GOOD explanation." Mittens frowned, waiting.

Dylan just stood there staring at the floor, his tail swishing around.

**Well, that's it for now! Look at the summary for more information about when I will update more chapters. I know you guys have been really patient, and I feel sorry for you all. :(**

**Thank you bolt fan 21, Bane767, JimmyRocket, Sangre Del Lobo and Distant Lands for reviewing! Keep reviewing guys and girls :D!**

**Also, a special thank you to JimmyRocket for supporting me, being my beta when he could, and giving suggestions. **

**-PT**


End file.
